Love, Guns and Haunting Dreams
by LoveGunsAndHauntingDreams
Summary: Three young princesses get seporated due to there dangerous powers, the oldest remaining in her dark lair in the center of the Earth, while the others fall down a misterous hole in the middle of the forest, unknown to the adventure waiting for them.
1. In the beginning

_**Chapter one; in the beginning**__**.**_

_**There once lived three princesses, but they were no ordinary princesses, they had the power to control the elements. The oldest princess was Lucy, a tall brunette girl with long brown hair and clear blue eyes, she had the power to control heaven and it's riches but , being turned evil by the cold winds and the icy snow ,her heart (and her hair) was turned black and now controls hell and all of its demons. The second oldest was Amber, average sized with blond-brown, shoulder length hair, her light blue eyes with dark blue rings around them reflected in all of the earth's water as she controlled the oceans and the light of the world. The youngest was Georgia, a rather small mischievous girl with long, strait brown hair, a full fringe that covered her eyebrows and sparkling-dark brown eyes, she had the power to control the winds and vegetation of the planet. They all used to be very happy in their fathers palace, with two hundred rooms, three large dining rooms, an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, a golf court, a gym, a bowling alley and an arcade, it was the biggest place in the world with plenty of entertainment for the three of them. But after Lucy turned evil they were forced to separate for all eternity. After three long years of being apart the two youngest princesses found each other again and were happy once more, living in the enchanted tent their uncle had left them in his will, in the middle of an abandoned forest with a fresh stream running thru the middle of it.(well, abandoned if you don't count the animals). But there father was not to know or he would have them separated again...or worst**__**,**__** killed**__**.**_

_**Oh did I mention they were anamigses (for those who don't know, an anamigses is someone who can transform into animal. "Pretty cool eh?") or animas for short, Lucy before being evil was a bold eagle, with beautiful gold feathers and black wing tips, but now a black hawk **__**,**__** with sharpened claws and tiny sharp teeth aliening the inside of her beak. Amber is a mermaid with sleek and shiny blue scales with the protection of the most powerful armor around and Georgia**__**,**__** a fruit bat but was still noticeable by her little fringe that hung between her ears. After a few days in the forest together, they had set up a little camp next to the river, and realized that three strange boys started to watch and follow them, the oldest boy was called senrei, he was very tall with silver-blue hair and blue eyes, the second was marareo a average sized boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and the third and final boy was called cooro a small but cunning boy who had dark hair and eyes**__**,**__** with slightly tanned skin**__**.**__** (You wouldn't want to get on the wrong end of his little deals!) We found out they were all animas to, Senrei was a bear with fearsome paws strong enough to hold a building up, Marareo**__**,**__** a merman with purple-blue scales along his tale and Cooro a crow with very strong brown wings, whose wing tips glowed in the dark when he sang (which he hardly ever did!), what they didn't know was that the princesses always knew they were watching them.**_


	2. Battle of the elements

_**CHAPTER TWO; Battle of the elements.**_

"_**I'm going to tell you how I ruled the universe mwhahahahaha...ah." "Shut up Lucy you did not rule in any part in are story." "Are you sure you didn't just...cut it out!" "I'm sure...THAT WE KICKED YOUR EVIL BUT!" "Any way back to the story Amber if you don't mind..."**_

_**On their way back to fierdore, they sensed the boys were following them yet again; they looked at each other in a bored-fashion and quickly spun round to face them. The boys just stood there, frozen, with worried expressions on their faces, suddenly all that was left was a cloud-form version of them as they ran quickly over the hills into the horizon, but then quick as a flash they pulled them back, using their magical water streams and vines, and tied them to a tree. "It's time to interrogate them Amber." She said with a smirk on her face. They stared in horror trying to imagine what fate they had brought apon themselves. "So... want to have some tea?" "Noooo...what?"Cooro asked in a puzzled manner. "Do you want some tea while we discuss why you were stalking us, duh?"Georgia remarked while ignoring Amber's signaling to shut up. "Ohh...ok." he agreed slowly still looking a bit confused. Amber pulled Georgia into a corner and confronted her, "Why did you invite them for tea!" she whimpered, "I was just being nice...plus there kinda cute." "So what if their cute what if they find out what we are?" She told her angrily Georgia just sighed "If there our friends it won't matter, plus we just pulled the back magically with our 'little help'"... "Fine, if not we'll just spray them with amnesia dust!"Georgia quickly added, as she could see that Amber wasn't happy about that plan. Suddenly they heard Cooro scream from the other side of camp and rushed back to see what had happened to boys. Cooro was staring and pointing at them as he slowly stuttered "M m ma magic." "Cooro have you been eating too much cheese again?" Marareo asked him suspiciously."No, no, but it was delicious! Bu, but I heard them with my super hearing." The princesses stood there in an awkward silence. "Ya about that...um...YOU MUST HAVE CHEESE IN YOUR EARS!" Georgia lied but Amber slightly gave it away as she shouted, "WHAT!" "Shut up I'm trying to make a get-away hear!"She whispered, a bit louder than meaning. The boys just stared at them in a knowingly fashion, "Shall we just tell them?""NO!", "Why not?", "Because I'm older than you and I said so!"Amber argued. "Only by a year and..." silence fell as Georgia tied to figured it out. "Ah... a seconded!"... "Ladies, ladies please calm down, stop fighting over me I know you all want some of the coor-mister but I'm afraid you're going to have to form a queue!" Cooro said in an I-know-love-me way. The princesses stopped, turned and stared at him then burst into laughter. "Ya in your dreams!" Amber added in little chuckles as they set off to their tent, arms linked still in laughter. Cooro was a little confused about why the girls were laughing, but gave up trying to work it out when he started getting a headache. (Thinking hard wasn't one of Cooro's strong points!)**_


	3. The cheese trap

Amber and Georgia were arguing yet again, after a few hours they both gave up and stormed away sulking. Georgia transformed into a bat, and flew to the big old oak tree. Amber however walked to the basement to her secret stash of cheese. After 5 minutes of stuffing herself full of cheese she walked back to the others, Cooro says from out of nowhere "i can smell some cheese" Amber looked round in silence as everyone stared at her as she sneaked quietlt back to the basement. To her secret stash of cheese. Amber started to feelwierd and said "i don't feel so good guys i'm going to bed" Everyone watched her go up the stairs slowly with a sence of mystery because Amber is never ill! Georgia could sence something wasn't right and flew too the basement to cheek it out. But when she got there she saw the most delious most succulant piece of friut she had ever seen. (this may be a good time to remind you that i am a friut bat!) a sudden clank and she was trapped inside a big metal cage. (well big to a friut bat) And, out nowhere, they all heared an ear percing screach. the boys ran down the basement steps thinking it was from inside their trap. They stopped when the saw a angrey looking little bat with a little fringe dangleing between her ears. "oh" cooro laughs idioticly but rehushed himself when Marareo blamed him it was his idea. "where did that scream come from" said Senri with a low worried voice, Georgia smiled to herself as he hardly ever talked. Georgia said plainly "it wasn't me" with a little claw in the air, they all looked at each other in dought as they heared another ear piercing screech they all fell to the floor in agony Georgia sat their laughing as it was the same sonic-wave as a bat, they all looked at each other in dismay and all said "Amber". As she was the only one not in the room and all rush up stairs to find. Georgia told them to split up at they search the upper floor of the house, until they all got to the end of the corridor with a single door leading to the bathroom. Cooro asked "who should go first" Georgia "said for god sake" and pushed Cooro in throughthe door in an, annoyed fashion, and what shocked them the most, as it wasn't Amber that stood before them it was lucy with a little bat on her shoulder. (forgot to mention her hypnotising powers) Cooro is excited like a child getting a puppy for his birthday and said "who's the bats", the bat replied "you moron" Lucy and Georgia laughs as she was speaking bat Cooro scream "what did it say" "did he just call me an it" Amber hissed through sharpened teeth. Georgia went silent with a slite smirk smirk on her face Cooro started, to get worried as Georgia explainedto him that the bat was Amber. Cooro backed away slowly and lied "I'm going to make tea" everybody stared at him in belief as Marareo asked him suspisously "when have you ever made tea" "I haven't but im scared and it's a good time to learn" as he legs it out the room. Amber falls to the floor transforming back into her normal self and gasped "I'm not doing that again" and then remembers "oh yea, i'm going to kill you" as she runs fter Cooro. lucy adds "you better stop her she will kill him, no i mean it" they all rushed down the stairs (lucy disapears) When they get into the kitchen they find Cooro being strangled over the kitchen table. Senri comes and picks her up away from Cooro just then she slaps Senri and he fell to the ground (nobody had expected that) And she carried on strangling Cooro until Marareo pulls her back and chucked her in the back yard swimming pool, she quickly grabs his hand as she's falling (splash) Amber climbs out and starys to walk away "where do you think she's going?" Senri asked everyone just smirked


End file.
